bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mako
'''Mako '''is a firebender from a multicultural family who grew up in the streets of Republic City as an orphan with his younger brother, Bolin. Later he became a Republic City Police Detective under Chief Lin Beifong and a member of Team Avatar. Background Physical Appearance Personality Characterized by his stoic and brooding personality, Mako is generally aloof and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor. He tends to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from a life on the streets and a drive to protect his little brother, which forced him to take on adult responsibilities at a young age. In light of the brothers' pasts, he cares deeply for Bolin and is very protective of him. After Mako lost his parents, he was willing to do whatever means necessary to help him and his brother survive in the rough urban environment of Republic City, even going as far as scamming and working for a notorious criminal organization. Eventually, Mako abandoned these immoral activities, but refused to admit the criminality of his past actions to Korra, as he firmly believed he was only doing what was necessary to survive. Mako has always put the interests of safety and survival ahead of other things, as exemplified by his reluctance to let Bolin keep a fire ferret as a pet, since that would strain their already small food supply. Living on the streets has given him a "hard-edge", though he seems to relax when he is with Bolin, Korra, or Asami, or when he achieves something important. For instance, when Butakha gave him the winnings from their last match, Mako had a large grin on his face. However, after meeting and befriending Korra, Mako learned the importance of putting others before himself. History Powers and Abilities *Firebending Master - Mako has demonstrated considerable skill in the art of firebending, implementing a modern style of fighting that he developed in his pro-bending days. Critics of the sport note his use of a distinct "cool under fire" technique, which primarily involves a series of defensive weaving and dodging patterns quickly followed by successive spurts of offense, rendering Mako capable of defeating an entire pro-bending team by himself. Outside of pro-bending, Mako demonstrated great skill in traditional firebending combat. He can maintain his fire streams for a period of time for feats such as propelling himself through the air. He can also perform more advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. The raw strength of his firebending is also considerable, able to offset a large and point-blank explosion unharmed. His control is also very fine, able to form a sleek dagger for intimidation and the likes. **Lightning Generation **Lightning Redirection *Enhanced Strength - Mako shows incredible physical strength, such as when carrying Korra and Bolin on many ocassions. *Enhanced Agility - Mako has displayed considerable agility, capable of both jumping long distances and performing impressive flips, proving himself difficult to hit at a distance. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Keen Intellect - Mako is shown to be quite level-headed in dire situations, and has quick thinking, which was exhibited when he came up with a plan to save his brother from the Equalists during Amon's revelation. **Expert Detective **Expert Vehicular Driver Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Firebenders Category:Lightning Generation Users Category:Lightning Redirection Users Category:United Republic Category:Pro-Bending Category:Republic City Police Department Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Main Characters